


It's not all bad?

by PersianDiva



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianDiva/pseuds/PersianDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Urahara's experiments and recreational methods go to far, well guess we will find out! In this story things are definitely not going to go the way you want, and everything is not what it seems in the world of bleach</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not all bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like a quick reminder to all readers. That I've just drafted out this story. Many stories will be branched off this story. So please, read this one before any of the other books, or you will not understand.

#  Complete Annihilation. 

Disclaimer.  
Ok so in complete truth, I atcually don't own Bleach or Naruto or any of it's characthers, places, stories, and idea's.

 

Sweating, panting, grasping for the breath that was so scarce in my body. I didn't want it, I needed it, every moment was one moment wasted, I had to keep in mind how I used my time, effectively or meaningnessly. Totally oblivious to the point that I had reached my breaking point, I had to carry on, I had to win, no other option, and if there was...I wasn't aware of it, I was so naive.  
She came rushing towards me with chains, her purple hair lit up in the daylight, and her dark brown skin became a almost smooth chocolate colour in this kind of weather. She was fast, for a second I could of sworn she had hit me before she had reached me. She was Yourichi, the old leader of the Stealth force, and now the new appointed master of me, Orihime, and Ichigo Kurosaki. If it wasn't for the ginger hero, I would of probably been laid out by a woman, a purple haired woman must I add.  
''When are you going to get off your ass chad, this isn't like you?!'' Ichigo had said brashly, rushing into protect me from Yourichi's flexible reach. He had kicked her down right into the sand, this place was big, Urahara was nice enough to lend us the place to train and pratice, let alone chill. ''Ok, I'll try harder.'' I said in my deep clear accent, I was Yasutora Sado better known as Chad.  
I had a deep feeling for Yourichi, somewhat like a high school romance, the only thing is I believe she is a lot older than me, but a crush can not get in the way of my training.  
Chad you can do this, defeat a middle aged woman.  
Yeah defeat the woman you love, real manly.  
These thoughts were running through my head, this is not what I intended to happen. The plan was that I just knocked her around a bit, show I have made some improvements in my fighting style, but she was too beautiful and innocent to let me do that to her.  
I stalled.  
Ichigo came blazing with Zangetsu in his hand, he had swiped Yourichi right of her feet, she came crashing down, sliding towards me, with bruises and grazes all over her arms, and hands. She looked terrible. ''What the hell are you waiting for?! Finish her off Chad.'' I looked in complete terror as Ichigo had bellowed this across the subterranean land scape we had trained in, he looked in anger, I then put my hand down to her, she had lost and she wanted to submit. She grabbed my hand, I felt her soft skin fill my palm, she stood up with quite a struggle, even at full height I had over towered her, she gave me a small smile, I was blushing hard across my deep tan, I hope she didn't notice, then Ichigo came in, heroic he may be, he was a rather a cold figure when it came to fighting. But things were never going to be the same, after this summer.

Never again.

''Oi, wake up sleepy head, we got community service to do.''  
I jerked up from my sheets, and I saw Renji Abari. He was a soul reaper back in the soul society, he was the one Ichigo had fought, and later on became good allies, let alone good friends. But that was last summer, this summer we had hoped we had nothing to do.  
But of course my brute figure had caused a row in the streets with some punks, I was walking home from school one night, and they came in from behind, I was hit pretty badly, but I was ok. Later on Renji came, and blew the punks off, he had made them all go to hospital later that day, and WE got the fine, or we had to do community service.  
Just like every morning in the summer. I had got up, changed into my muscle vest, and put on some jeans, and then slid on my brown old men loafers. I wasn't do anything to look stylish, I just wanted to get the Job done.  
10 long hours later.  
Tired. Hungry. In love.  
The emotions I came back home with everyday. I wasn't going home to day, I was heading off to Urahara shop, Needed to pick up some supplies, and some food for tea. He was nice enough to sell me them at a 25% discount. Ever since, it's the only place I had shopped. ''You little bastard, get over here.'' A man had cried as a little spider had just bit him, I chuckled for a second, and the spider came crawling to me down the long street which was lit up with orange lights. I gently picked up the spider and smiled, it was a poisonous cute thing, it began investigating what was in my hand, but after it had found nothing, and placed it down. To my suprise the man that was crying with pain earlier happened to be Ichigo. Why was he coming to Urahara's shop at this time, I mean I could of sworn it was around 7:00 pm. Shouldn't he be getting lectured at home with Rukia, or watching some stupid TV show. Well nope, it seems he was dressed in a black robe, and a white tassel that had curled around the waist. His soul reaper costume.  
''Hey Chad, what's up?'' He gave that cool look and 'I don't care' feel around him as he spoke to me, 10 meters away.  
''Hm, nothing much, going to Urahara's..shopping.'' I exclaimed in my low pitched voice.  
''Yeah, well I heard there is a problem down at Urahara's, something to do with Dimensions, I don't know, but I better hurry, Rukia was blasting her voice to me to come.'' He said in a nearly annoyed voice, but he didn't look it, as I turned my body, I waved to him, he was gone in a second, probably a split second, I decided to take a detour to Urahara's house, look around the town for a bit, while Ichigo did his job at the Shop.  
Problem with Dimensions. What does that mean?  
''Look, I don't care, if you don't book your Idea's up, I’m going to have to fire you.'' A pot bellied man, with a loss of hair, and some spectacles, in his uniform, that was a Gray and blue t-shirt was shouting across the store to Honatoro, The medic from the soul society, sweet. Innocent. And definitely absent minded, oh well. He walked away , with Honatoro following him, he turned his head a little and smirked. ''Well, hello Honatoro, what brings you here?'' Chad said in a calm voice, he was just around the corner from Urahara's shop. ''I was working at a place called a 'Strip' club? They told me that, if I don't dance in front of men, I get fired, so I left and...'' Honatoro's ranting was cut off by the fire from Urahara's shop, the place was literally in flames, did it explode? Was it something to do with the Dimensions problem?

Oh no, I wonder if Ichigo is ok. Renji, Rukia, and of course Urahara and his friends.  
The flames came into an uproar, planks of wood was flying from it in chads direction, then a big blue flame imploded from inside the store, and then one of the planks of wood had hit Chad right on the head, he was knocked out.

To be continued...

PersianDiva: so tell me what you think? Yeah review and what not, first fanfic and all, did a pretty bad job on first chapter in my opinion.  
Chad: Yeah next time you knock me out when things get good, I will kill you.  
PersianDiva: [Running away.]  
Chad: Al right I guess, the chapter won't be up till that fanny comes back.  
PD~


End file.
